Adorable
by CretianStar
Summary: Sirius was adorable as a child and well Hermione had to point it out... Smut one shot.


A/N: To say I've been stuck is an understatement. My fangirl muse has fled while I battle Camelot and the Victorian period for my degree and she has left a void but after some surfing of Wolfstar and general Sirius fics I thought I'd give this pairing a bash.

It's probably got a fair few grammatical mistakes; I always post straight after writing. If there's anything _hideously embarrassing_ then god tell me but if its minor let's just ignore it yeah?

Enjoy and review if you so desire.

* * *

"You were absolutely adorable as a child." Hermione picked up a grainy photograph of Sirius who was scowling out of the frame. Forced into some 19th century garb that he clearly found frustrating, the little boy in the photo picked at his collar then stood sullenly still.

Hermione had returned to Grimmauld Place when Sirius did and she grinned wickedly at his annoyed expression, a mirror of his younger self.

"Hush witch." He scowled and she laughed harder before moving onto the next photograph.

"Aww you were even cute on the first day of school… what happened?!" She turned cheekily back to him, her eyes alert with mirth and his mouth had a set line to it. She put down the photo of a messy haired eleven year old in black robes and snickered again. She walked over to her very grumpy beau and rubbed the pad of her thumb against his stubble covered cheek.

"I wasn't adorable." He was obstinate and she almost expected his bottom lip to pop out in a pout.

"Aww does ittle baby Sirius not like when I take the mick…? Does he get a grumpy face, I think he gets a grumpy face. Poor ickle Sirius." She cooed to him as though he was three and she snorted with laughter as his eyes narrowed again.

"I'm warning you Granger…" His threat quietly hung in the air but he didn't scare her. Instead her mirth flicked to seduction.

"What for Black? You know you take it like the little bitch that you are." She whispered in the shell of his ear and his hands grabbed her hips.

"I'm the little bitch? I'm the one that moans and begs and pleads?" He mutters, dark eyes glittering at her and she allows a slow smirk to spread across her face.

"Yup." She pops the 'p' and he lets out a growl before kissing her hard.

She allows the assault briefly, kissing him back with just as much passion before quickly escaping his grasp and running to the door. The pair remain locked, staring at one another in a frozen tableau until she pats her thigh and whistles once.

"Here boy!" She calls and he almost snarls this time. She bolts out of the door, with him hot on her tail, she launches herself up the stairs from the library, hurrying to her bedroom, not bothering to check behind her as she runs into her bedroom and slams the door shut, expecting to hear his tread on the stairs behind her. She hears nothing. Cautiously she opens the door and peers out; it's not like Sirius to back down from a challenge.

His hands lock around her waist and he hauls her back into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind them. He quickly locks it before spinning her in his arms.

"Apparition's cheating." She raises one eyebrow but says nothing when he kisses her again. Not angry, just passionate.

"I'm going to make you pay Miss Granger." His husky voice sends shivers down her spine and she purrs under his touch.

"Nice try darling." She scrapes her fingers through his hair and he arches his back into her, he kisses her neck hungrily and a whine slips from her lips. He chuckles, the feeling strange against her throat but she grins herself shamelessly.

"I need you." He says hoarsely and she simply moans her acquiescence, kissing him again before he can say anything else.

They stumble blindly to the bed, Sirius falls backwards as his knees catch the edge and he cushions her fall. She peppers his face with her kisses, trailing them down his body, ripping his shirt in the process just to bare his skin. She kisses across each of the tattoos, mingling the feather light touches with sharp bites that make him moan. He bears this for a short time, pulling her underneath him while his own kisses mark her neck.

"Fuck me Sirius." She growls, raking her nails down his back and he gives her an almost wolfish grin.

"Yes M'lady." He pants, cursing as he struggles to undo his jeans while she shimmies out of hers. She also unsnaps the clasp of his bra, knowing he'll only struggle later and he temporarily stops sliding his jeans off to stare at her breasts before eagerly sucking on her nipples.

"Sirius! Strip!" She orders and he just laughs against her skin again.

"Make me." He snickers, continuing his assault on her sensitive nipples. But before she can issue another demand, his calloused fingers trail up her thigh towards her wet centre. "Did you plan this?" He growls, feeling the naughty underwear that she doesn't normally opt for.

"What did I plan to have sex with a gorgeous man?" Hermione pants as his fingers delve beneath the sheer material. "Let alone my own boyfriend? No of course not!"

"Still giving me cheek are we?" He smirks and she almost melts at the grin on his face. That or the way his sinful fingers were moving.

"Please sweetheart." She switches tact and he barely registers until she's kissing him again, her feet shoving his jeans down further, hand reaching inside his boxers and grasping him firmly. She makes his hips buck and he lets out a moan that has her whimpering his name.

"Mione, please." He pleads, dark eyes wide and she allows a small smirk to grace her features before Vanishing his underwear.

"So fuck me." She purrs and squeaks when he tears away her scrappy lace underwear. He tests her wetness briefly, his fingers having already tortured her enough. "Fuck me Sirius." She begs and he gives in to her demands, pushing into her gently at first. Until she pleads for more, begging, moaning his name.

His hips move faster and he can feel his own orgasm rushing at him with speed but he wants Mione to come first. He's not gentle in his next kiss, nor is he gentle against her clit which he circles with his thumb. He bites savagely at her neck and begs her to come, the sensations bombarding her body make her rise quickly, hips meeting him stroke for stroke before the tension suddenly snaps and she screams his name, ankles locked around his waist. He follows quickly after, muttering her name like a prayer to whichever deity granted him Hermione Granger in his bed.

"Fuck." She whispers as they come down from their respective highs.

"I think you moaned, pleaded and begged me there." He hums as he cuddles behind her.

"I'm pretty sure you were still adorable, which is what started this." She yawned suddenly. She felt satiated and satisfied and content to be in Sirius' arms. His tattooed digits trailing across her abdomen, she felt her eyes close and he snuffles in closer. "I also remember you moaning, pleading and begging as well." She drops off before she can hear his answer, much to his amusement. He debates waking her but he knows he can have his revenge later.


End file.
